VI and IX
by theMENTALalchemist
Summary: Demyx is a new musician going by the show name of the Melodious Nocturne. He has eyes for the school's emo boy, Zexion, but he thinks Zexion prefers someone else. Can Demyx tell Zexion how he really feels? Shounen-ai, one-shot. Happy Zemyx Day!


"Come see the Melodious Nocturne play for free tonight, June 9, at Greg's Guitar Shop!"

People avoided the tall, blond, mullet-haired, sitar/guitar-playing, music-junkie standing in the school hallway. He held a sign high over his head that read, 'See the Melodious Nocturne on June 9 at Greg's Guitar Shop! Free admission!' The Melodious Nocturne was his show name he had decided on when he got his first guitar, and it had stuck ever since.

The blond didn't know why people avoided him so much. Maybe he was annoying or loud, but he loved what he did. Music had been his inspiration since his parents died.

No one stopped to look at him or the sign. He was about to give up when a short boy with an emo-like haircut stopped to look. He looked the blond in the eyes and asked, "What kind of music do you play?"

"All kinds!" The blond replied energetically. "Here, take this flier." He handed the slate-haired boy a flier that looked exactly like his sign. "You'll come, right? Please, Zexion?"

Zexion smiled as he looked the flier over. "We'll see, Demyx." He rolled up the paper, slid it into his pocket and waked away.

Demyx sighed deeply. Zexion was so dreamy. However, the boy with the emo haircut seemed to have eyes for another: the football team captain, Lexaeus. Demyx could see why; Lex was tall, strong, and popular. He was also smart, unlike the rest of the team. And who didn't love the captain of the famous Thirteenth Order Preparatory School football team?

As Demyx gave another sigh, he felt a hand grab him around the shoulder. "Got your eyes on something?" A redhead asked.

"Let me go, Axel," Demyx laughed. Axel was Demyx's brother. His family had adopted Demyx after his parents passed away, so naturally, the two were as close as real brothers.

"Chill out, kid," Axel replied. He picked up a flier from the table behind his brother. "You seriously going through with this?"

"Of course I am!" Demyx said defensively. "This is something I love to do, and I want to share it with people."

"Well good luck, Dem." Axel gave Demyx a slap on the back and began to walk away.

"What, You're not coming?" Demyx called after him.

"Can't. Got a date with Roxas tonight." Axel smiled. Roxas was Axel's boyfriend. Demyx didn't talk to Roxas much, but he considered him a friend.

"Well good luck to you too." Demyx was happy for his brother. Axel had heard Demyx playing since the two were young, anyways. The blond could always give his brother a private concert later.

With a smile, Demyx looked at his watch. His smile suddenly faded as he realized he needed to be in class. Like, _now_. He quickly shoved his stuff in his locker and hurried to Biology, his last class of the day. He decided to do some advertising at the end of the day too.

"I shit you not, Dem! Roxas looked like he was about to explode!" Axel laughed as the two brothers walked home from school.

"Maybe that's because you tried to kiss him in the middle of the hallway," Demyx laughed back. "Try to not do that next time."

The two reached home, and when Axel unlocked the door to let them inside, Demyx immediately rushed upstairs to his room and began to rummage through his closet and drawers.

"Woah, slow down there, Dem," Axel yelled as he bounded up the stairs after him. "What's the rush?"

"I don't have anything picked out for tonight!" He yelled back. "Now get out, I need to change!"

Axel waited patiently outside the door for his brother to finish. He cracked the door open slightly to see if Demyx was done changing out of his school uniform. "Hey, Dem. How's it going?"

Demyx had finished, and he was admiring himself in his tall mirror in the corner of his room. He wore black and red checkered Converse shoes with red laces, black skinny jeans, a black button-down shirt, and a red skinny tie.

As he admired himself, his eyes widened. He quickly ran into his bathroom and began rummaging around for something. He came out moments later wearing black earrings: three on his right ear and three on his left, the ones hanging from the lobes of his ears resembling music notes. His foster parents had let him and Axel both get multiple piercings for their birthdays that past year.

"Demyx!" Axel exclaimed. "You only wear your black earrings when there's someone you want to impress. They're like, lucky, or something. You've got to tell me what's up."

"Well," Demyx began. "Zexion might be coming tonight."

"Got eyes for the emo boy?" Axel asked, sitting on Demyx's bed. "He is pretty cute. I was considering asking him out at the start of the new school year, but then I spotted the new kid." Axel licked his lips.

Demyx sat next to his brother. "Poor Roxas," he laughed. "I feel sorry for the kid."

"Hey!" Axel said, punching Demyx in the arm. "He likes me! And I like him. But seriously, you like Zexion?"

The blond thought for a moment. "Yeah, I do," he replied, blushing slightly.

"Good luck," Axel said, patting his brother on the back. The redhead stood up and stretched. "Well, I better go get ready myself. I need to go pick Roxas up soon."

"Thanks," Demyx replied. "You know, maybe we should play together some time." Like Demyx, Axel played guitar too, but he wasn't as good as his younger brother.

"Yeah," the redhead said. "I'd like that." He gave his brother a thumbs up before heading to his own room to get changed.

Demyx nervously set up his amp on the stage in the back room at Greg's Guitar Shop. Demyx had worked for Greg for a while, and in return for all his hard work, Greg was allowing Demyx to rent out the stage whenever he wanted for free.

Demyx, ready to start, gazed out at the many chairs lined up in front of the stage. All were empty. The blonde's spirit sunk, and he turned to pack up and go home.

There was a sudden creaking of the entrance door, and in walked a short boy with an emo-like haircut.

"Zexion!" he cried. "I knew you'd make it!"

Zexion only smiled and took a front row seat.

Demyx beamed. He couldn't contain his excitement. "Are you ready… to ROCK!"

"Honestly, Demyx, I haven't been to a better performance in my entire life!" Zexion cheered.

"Nah, you're just saying that," Demyx replied, wiping the sweat from his brow once more.

"Here," Zexion smiled and handed the Melodious Nocturne a blood-red rose. "For a great performance."

"Thanks, Zexion!" Demyx exclaimed. "Hey, do you wanna walk home together?"

"Sure. If you want, you can come hang out at my place."

Demyx blushed. "Yeah. S-sure."

The two walked in the dark, chatting about random things. They stopped at Demyx's house where he dropped off his equipment and said hi to Axel, who had brought Roxas over after their date to watch a movie. Axel winked at Demyx before the blond left, congratulating him on being with his crush.

Again they walked together, and again they chatted about random stuff. By the time they got to Zexion's house, it occurred to Demyx that they had been holding hands the entire time. He let go of the slate-haired boy's hand and practically turned broght red. Zexion didn't seem to notice.

Zexion unlocked the front door and the two stepped inside. "My parents are on a business trip, and my older brother, Riku, is at a friend's place." Zexion said. He closed the front door and led Demyx up to his room.

The two sat on Zexion's bed, and everything was silent.

"So," Demyx muttered. "What should we do?"

"Oh, I just got the Truth or Dare app for my phone," Zexion replied, pulling out his phone. "Wanna try it?"

"Sure."

After a few minutes of playing, it was Demyx's turn once again. "Okay, Demyx," Zexion said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Demyx replied. He had chosen dare the past few turns, so he decided to change it up a bit.

"Okay!" Zexion watched the questions on the phone shuffle around before it stopped. "It says, 'Who do you like?'"

Demyx froze. "Uh, um…"

"Don't lie! I'll know if you're lying!" Zexion teased.

"I-I l-l-like…"

"Out with it!"

"I like you!"

It suddenly became so silent that if a feather dropped, it would be heard.

"What?" Zexion said.

"I like you…" Demyx repeated, softer this time.

"Well, okay. My turn. I chose dare." Again, the phone shuffled through options before it stopped on one. "It says, 'Kiss the person to your right.'"

Demyx froze again. Both boys blushed deeply.

"Well," Demyx gulped. "You have to do it."

"Yeah, I do." Zexion replied shakily.

Zexion scooted closer to the blond and slowly pressed their lips together.

Demyx expected the kiss to be quick, but it lasted a few seconds. They broke apart for only a moment to breathe, then Zexion leaned in again and kissed Demyx once more.

Before long, Zexion had pushed Demyx onto his back and was leaning over him, kissing the blond more deeply than before. Their tongues danced together and, every now and then, Demyx would let out a moan.

They stopped a moment later, curling up together on Zexion's bed. "Dem…" Zexion muttered, burying his face into the blonde's shirt.

"Yeah, Zexy?" Demyx replied as he held the boy close.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Zex."

"I'm home!" Riku yelled as he entered the house. "Zexy, you here?" No one yelled back. Riku walked up the stairs and poked his head into Zexion's room. "Zexy?" he called.

The scene he saw before his eyes made him smile. Zexion had brought a friend home, and now the two were curled up together on Zexion's bed.

"Hmph," Riku muttered, pulling his phone prom his pocket. "Looks like my little brother has himself a boyfriend." The camera noise went off as Riku snapped a picture of the two.

He smirked as he began to write a new text message. "Just wait until Axel sees this."


End file.
